


I Don't Mind (I'm OK)

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [172]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Understanding, Unrequited, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Your unrequited wincest was lovely, could you do a companion piece about how devistated Dean feels to realize he basically raped Sam for years, maybe he's crushed and tries to care for Sam and make it up (even though he's convinced he can't) finally Sam lets him know he's okay and he really appreciates that Dean loves and respects him enough to just let them live as brothers because he feels so wonderful and free finally being honest and open with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind (I'm OK)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [I Can't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746170) (151)

Ever since Sam and Dean were getting back into the swing of things, being around each other, and ever since Sam admitted how he felt, how he didn’t want to continue his relationship with Dean, Dean felt horrible.

He felt horrified that he’d fucked Sam all these years, without even thinking about how Sam felt. Without realizing that Sam never wanted what he did.

It crushed Dean, realizing that he had done the equivalent of raping Sam all these years that they were together.

Each and every day, Dean tried to make it up to Sam. He tried to do everything Sam asked him to do, not even trying to get anywhere close to making Sam feel uncomfortable.

He loved Sam, still loved him so strongly, but Sam didn’t want it. Dean wished Sam did, but he didn’t. And Dean was going to respect that.

So he tried to stay on top of things that Sam wanted, wondering if he would ever be able to make it up to Sam for what he did. Dean was certain that nothing he did would ever be OK.

_

One night, Dean came back from a food run, bringing dinner in for him and Sam.

“You got me exactly what I asked for.” Sam said, slightly stunned still that Dean was getting the order right every single time.

“That’s what you wanted. You said it was, so I made sure to get you it.” Dean said, watching Sam eat his food.

Dean sat down on his own bed, digging into his own food, when he felt Sam’s eyes on him.

“Something up Sam? Did I miss something?” Dean asked, looking up.

“No. No, you didn’t.” Sam said. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Dean asked.

“Why are you so distant now? You never eat at the table when I am. When I’m doing research, you’re practically across the room. And you get everything I ask, when I ask now.”

“Just being a good brother.” Dean said.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this about what happened between us?” Sam asked.

“Why…why would you think that?”

“Because of what I said.” Sam said. “Dean…I’m OK.”

“But, Sam…what I did…I was stupid…didn’t pay attention that you never wanted it.”

“But here you are now, knowing my choice. Respecting that choice.” Sam said, putting his fork down from his food. “You’re trying to make up for it.” Sam’s voice grew an understanding tone. “Dean, you don’t have to. I’m happy. I’m happy that we can still live as brothers. I’m happy that we can still respect each other.”

“You’re respecting me, right now? Even after-?”

“Even after what happened.” Sam nodded. “We can live and love as brothers. We’re both willing to let that happen. I just want us to be open and honest about how we’re feeling, because it honestly feels good being able to talk about what we feel freely.”

Dean thought about what Sam said and nodded.

“You don’t mind me sitting by you when we eat?”

“Nope. Go for it.” Sam said.

Dean got up and slowly made his way over to Sam, joining him at the table.

“Sure you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind Dean. We’re respecting each other’s boundaries, and that’s OK.”

Dean nodded, and sat down in a chair, before he started to dig into his food again, slightly relaxing as Sam did.


End file.
